pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawbora
Personality & Character Like her mother, Sawbora was granted with high intelligence. However, she tends to be very jealous when seeing others succeed. It often leeds to her trying to develop her skills and strength in order to get the same success, if not better. She will also be glad to see others fail to succeed. Her jealousy might blind her conscience at times, causing her to be impulsive. Skills & abilities Sawbora is quite agile in combat, and would use it to her advantage. She's mostly using her stronger element attacks when facing strong opponents, and several of them. Her long and flexible tail is also useful in many situations. Moreover, she is a good flyer, thanks to her light weight. Night Fire Breath Sawbora mastered her night fire breath, making its heat deadly. She can maintain a single breath for quite a long time, but not for too long. Night Fireballs She can create fireballs and throw them on her opponents. She can either create them in her paws or out of thin air. Night Flames Manipulation Sawbora can create night flames and manipulate them to her wish. If can be done with any flames she breaths as well. Night Ignition Sawbora can ignite certain parts of her body in order to protect them or make them deadlier: * tail * teeth and paws (ignite or overheat). * wings * mind envelope Water Evaporation Even though she is weak to fire, she can evaporate water attacks with her night fire before they have a chance of hitting her. The same can be done against ice attack as well. Body Heat Being a night fire user, Sawbora can maintain high levels of body heat, even in the coldest places. It makes it difficult to most ice users to freeze her. It also means that high levels of heat are not bothering her at all. Parasite trait (feeding) She can nourish herself on negative feelings such as fear, anxiety and anger. However, a pure thirst for revenge is her favorite feeling. Incomplete Night Fire Fury Sawbora can create a shield of night flames around her and make it explode, spreading the flames everywhere and burning any opponent or object in a certain radius. The level of heat is not deadly though, the opponents will burn, but not to ash. The shield can be used as an actual shield before it explodes. Weaknesses By being a darker, she has a natural weakness to elemental light. She also has a weakness to water: If she is wet, it is harder for her to use some of her external abilities, such as night ignition and night fire touch. Like Poisonomorph, She has a her mind envelopee.. If it is opened, she'll die. Yet, she can protect it by igniting it, making it harder to bite. Backstory A spawn of Poisonomorph and an unknown beta darker. Originally, Poisonomorph attempted to kill their clutch once they hatched, but the darker stopped her. While Darkers do not have a reproduction instinct or a directive to pass on their genes, he saw good potential in their offsprings to become skilled fighters, which could benefit them. Although, one of the hatchlings were weak, and both Poisonomorph and him ate it - deeming it unsuitable for their... 'plot'. Since she saw that Korfeo reached the Guardian skill level and became an alpha, her goal has been to reach the Guardian level and the alpha rank as well. After her father was killed, her sister, Kaige, was chosen to fill his position as Beta. Unlike her brothers, Sawbora was overwhelmed with jealousy, believing the position should have been hers. Enough to possibly try and challenge Kaige for her rank... Gallery Pl_sawbora_by_dragonoficeandfire-d98rkz7.png|Current design Dark squad.png|Sawbora and her siblings c9f3613b5ef4a6d19d6b4b28c7739e1f-dcnl0j5.png|Artwork of Sawbora with her tail ignited pure_light__a_burning_jealousy_by_darkanioid1997-dbtnb9b.jpg|Artwork of Sawbora with ignited tail and wings Sawbora_by_skylanders1997-d8z77rf.png|Concept art (initial design) Notes * Her skill level is between Master and Guardian, she has good chances to reach the Guardian skill level someday; * Amongst her brothers and sister, she was Poisonomorph's favorite. ** She is also the smallest of them. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite